Dora Calls Kento Koshiba A Crybaby During The Lion King/Grounded
Cast *Dora *Shimajirō Shimano *Mimirin Midorihara *Nyakkii Momoyama *Mitsuo Kawashima *Sakurako Koinuma *Senichi Tanaka *Marurin Sasaki *Rei Kobayashi *Kikko Hayashida *Akio Toriyama *Kento Koshiba *Asako Kageyama *Kirinta Kusano *Satomi Hiroyuki *Monta Kimura *Yasuko Minamoto *Torippii Sorano *Jin Kazama Transcript Dora Makes Fun of Kento Koshiba During The Lion King **GoAnimate City, USA, July 16, 2017. It is a peaceful evening Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are happily watching The Lion King. However, Dora is not behaving at all. No not one bit) *(A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of The Lion King, Mufasa's death) *(Kento Koshiba starts whimpering and whining like a puppy as he began crying and it made Dora very happy) *Dora: Ha! (X20) Kento Koshiba, due to being sad over Mufasa's death, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X10) *[Dora began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Kento Koshiba in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark.] *Dora: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of thunderstorms you are, whimping like a puppy. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just so dumb! *Dora and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Dora: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Dora and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! *[Kento Koshiba began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 100,000 people, injuring over 98,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives] *Asako Kageyama: (with Scary Voice 2000% louder with black background surrounded by flames) OH!!! (X69) DORA!!! (X10) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU HAVE DONE ANOTHER BAD THING ONCE AGAIN!!!! YOU....ARE....IN.....VERY......BIG (X30) TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! *[Cut to: Outside Dora's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Scary sound effect played really loudly.] *[Cut to: The living room] *Asako Kageyama: Dora, how bloody dare you make fun of my boyfriend Kento Koshiba and made her cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in The Lion King over Mufasa's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $1,100,000 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! *Shimajirō: I agree with Asako Kageyama! *Mimirin: You probably killed over 100,000 people because of what you did to Kento Koshiba!! *Kirinta Kusano: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! *Satomi Hiroyuki: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 98,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Kento Koshiba bawl! *Torippii: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Kento Koshiba's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! *Nyakkii: Why would you make Kento Koshiba cry like that?! Do you know he's a sweet and innocent 8 year old Japanese boy shiba inu?!! Why?! (X10) You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Kento Koshiba cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad girl!!! *Mitsuo Kawashima: That's it, you are so mega grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded super big time!! And for that, someone is going to beat you up! Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint.He is a Tekken character and is Asuka Kazama's brother. *Dora: I don't want to be beaten up by Jin Kazama. *Hana: Correct. Now Jin Kazama will beat you up. Jin Kazama, beat up Dora! *(Jin Kazama appears) *Jin Kazama: Prepare for some bleeding! *(Jin Kazama beats up Dora, but the TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign in negative color with the word "Censored!") [[Trivia]]